


The Daily Life of Yeonbin as Boyfriends

by yeonlyfe



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25988854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeonlyfe/pseuds/yeonlyfe
Summary: This is a series of Yeonbin's daily life as boyfriends.Each chapter will have a different story!!(Basically it's just an excuse to write cute scenes about Yeonbin)
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 54





	The Daily Life of Yeonbin as Boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I originally started this series on Twitter, and I just decided to re-upload it here. English isn't my first language, I'm so sorry for some typos and grammatical errors. I hope you enjoy it!

Soobin was sleeping when he felt something was resting on top of his chest.

He opened his eyes.

There was literally something on top of him, someone to be precise.

Yeonjun’s face was too close to his, Yeonjun was laying flat on his stomach.

Soobin sandwiched between the bed and his boyfriend.

“Hyung?” Soobin lazily rubbed his eyes with one hand, while the other found its place on Yeonjun’s waist.

“I want to dye my hair!” Yeonjun exclaimed.

Soobin tried to process the thing his boyfriend just said.

“Um.. Okay?” Soobin was still a bit confused.

“And you’re going to help me.” With that, Yeonjun got up and sat on Soobin’s lap.

Soobin felt cold after the warmth of Yeonjun’s body left him.

“I don’t think that’s a really good idea tho.” Soobin got up as well and sat with Yeonjun who was still on his lap.

“But we’re stuck here, and it’s not like we can invite someone to help me.” The way Yeonjun looked at him was too cute.

Soobin knew, the moment Yeonjun asked for something, Soobin was bound to bring it into reality.

“You can’t be mad at me later if it ends up with a mess.” Soobin stretched his body.

“Yeay!” Yeonjun hugged Soobin by his neck.

“Hm.. What time is it?” Soobin asked him.

“It’s around three AM I think?” Yeonjun took a quick glance toward the clock on the desk. “Yeah it is.”

“You wake me up at three for this??”

“Um.. probably?”

“Oh God, let’s sleep.” Soobin laid on his back with Yeonjun still trapped in his hands.

* * *

Hours later.

4 PM

Soobin stood behind Yeonjun who was sitting on a chair in the bathroom.

“You planned everything didn’t you?” Soobin stared at the products that Yeonjun put by the sink on the counter in front of them.

Soobin looked at Yeonjun's reflection on the mirror in front of them.

Yeonjun didn’t answer, he just sent a wink to Soobin in the mirror.

Soobin unconsciously returned the wink. It looked like a habit.

“Oh My God, why did I do that.” Yeonjun laughed at that. He loved to see Soobin's confused face. His boyfriend was too cute sometimes.

They spent their morning by calling Beomgyu, he actually knew how to use hair dye. He helped to turn Taehyun’s hair into orange just a couple of weeks ago.

But Soobin didn’t know that he would put his learning into action on the same day.

“So what do we do?” Soobin asked Yeonjun.

“Dyeing my hair.”

“I mean, what do we do first, baby?” Soobin reached out one of the products. “Yellow?” Soobin read the label.

“It will look really good, trust me!” Yeonjun was moving excitedly on his seat. “I already bleached my hair, so you just need to put on that hair dye on me. I don’t want it to be full yellow tho, I think half will be good enough.”

“Half and half like Todoroki? You want to be Yellow Todoroki?” Soobin said, he read the instructions carefully.

“No silly, half, just like this-” He motioned his hand. “From the tip, and it will stop around here.”

Soobin didn't know how all of things would turn out later. But he didn’t say anything. He knew Yeonjun could pull off any kind of style he wanted. He was just naturally attractive. Soobin knew he’s whipped.

“Let’s just start and see what will happen hyung.”

* * *

Soobin started to do the work. He did just exactly like what Beomgyu told him this morning.

Use gloves if you don’t want to end up with colorful hands.

Part his hair into some parts.

Make sure not to miss anything.

Let it sit for a while.

* * *

“It’s actually not that bad huh?” Soobin looked at his work. They just needed to let it sit for a while before washing it.

“What do you mean? It looks really good.” Yeonjun turned around and smiled at Soobin. 

He reached to kiss Soobin on his cheeks. “Thank you Bin.”

They began to clear up the mess on the counter together.

After sometime, Yeonjun said “Wait me outside, I’m going to wash up.”

“Uhh okay, be careful not to make any mess.”

* * *

Yeonjun spent awfully long time in the shower.

Soobin was getting anxious.

“Hyung are you done?” He called from the outside.

“I swear to God, it’s the fifth time you ask me!” Yeonjun answered from inside.

“Uhh but are you done?”

“Oh My God, yes I’m done! Just come inside, I didn’t lock the door.”

If Soobin knew Yeonjun didn’t lock the door, he wouldn’t ask several times like that.

Soobin opened the door, and-

The view in front of Soobin was beyond his imagination.

Yeonjun was standing in front of the mirror, his hair was all dried up and styled.

He was wearing that black and white sweater that showed his right shoulder. His bare right shoulder.

Yeonjun was gorgeous.

And Soobin was dying inside.

Soobin took a few steps toward his boyfriend.

“How is it? It looks really good on me isn’t it?” Yeonjun turned around, facing Soobin. But Soobin just stared at him without saying anything.

“Huh Binnie?” Yeonjun was startled when he felt Soobin’s hands on his waist. He lifted Yeonjun easily and sat him on the counter.

Yeonjun forgot that Soobin was actually bigger than him.

Soobin stared at Yeonjun.

Yeonjun felt like it had been forever since Soobin had started staring at him.

He caged by Soobin’s hands on the counter.

Yeonjun didn’t know how to react.

After a few minutes of silence. Yeonjun opened his mouth. "Umm.. Soobin, why do you keep staring?” Yeonjun was playing with his long sleeve anxiously.

“Because it’s beautiful” Soobin stared at the men in front of him. “It’s you, you’re beautiful.”

Soobin, who was standing in front of him, began to lean forward, his hands found their place on either side of Yeonjun’s body.

Yeonjun put his hands on Soobin’s shoulder, stopping him from leaning in further than this.

"Hm?" Soobin asked, he seemed a bit confused by it, but there was no distinct change in Soobin's expression.

Soobin was so calm, it made Yeonjun more nervous.

“Thanks, but you really need to stop staring.”

“Why?”

“It’s embarrassing.”

“But you kept staring at me when I was dyeing your hair tho.”

Yeonjun was silenced by that. Soobin knew.

Soobin rested his head on Yeonjun's bare shoulder.

“How do you manage to look more beautiful every day?”

Yeonjun seriously considered that the man in front of him wasn’t his boyfriend. Where’s his cute big baby??

Yeonjun enjoyed teasing Soobin, but when the table turned around like this, he didn’t know what to do.

Yeonjun's body began to stiffened with the time silently passing.

Soobin lifted his head and began to lean forward into Yeonjun's face once again.

Yeonjun's heart wasn’t in the best condition right now. But he didn’t really make a move to stop Soobin this time.

It was only matter of time before their lips touched each other-

“AHHHHH!!!”

That startled both of them.

“What the-” They looked for the source of the sound. It’s Yeonjun’s phone.

“Oh My God...” Yeonjun just remembered that the second before Soobin entered the bathroom, he was trying to facetime Beomgyu to show his freshly dyed hair.

So, right now, on his phone, with the front camera on, were three faces of their best friends.

“Since when did-” Yeonjun couldn’t even continue his sentence

/“Since the beginning!”/ Beomgyu answered from the other side.

/“Sorry I can’t help but scream.”/ Hyuka showed his face on the camera.

/“But seriously, who are you?? I didn’t know that Soobin hyung would be able to pull that kind of thing!”/ And this time Taehyun. He talked to Soobin.

“Oh My God, leave me alone, I’m so damn embarrassed right now.” Soobin had been hiding his face with his hands once he realized what was happening.

Yeonjun just laughed at their situation, awkwardly.

“Why didn’t you turn off the phone in the first place if you know the situation??” Yeonjun asked his friends.

“It’s just kinda happened?? We’re so confused and want to know what will happen!” Hyuka just blurted out.

“Perverts.” Soobin said quietly.

“You are the perv-”

The three of them started to complain and Soobin just cut them off by hanging up the call.

Yeonjun was still laughing. He looked at Soobin who’s pouting right now.

He brought his hands up and put them around Soobin’s neck, and said “Why don’t we continue the thing we’re about to do before the incident?”

Soobin smiled at him. “Sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'll update the tags as the stories go on!!  
> I hope you enjoy it! Please tell me about your thoughts, thanks for reading it!!  
> You can find me on Twitter! @yeonlyfe


End file.
